


Talking

by Chippa



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Callan finds out whether or not John Ramsey wants to rekindle their old arrangement.
Relationships: John Ramsey/David Callan/Toby Meres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Talking.... mostly

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed to me that Toby Meres was acting rather jealously in the series two episode 'Heir Apparent'. Not to mention an interesting little snippet between Ramsey and Callan in the bunker that make me feel sure that they had something going on in the past.
> 
> This is the result. :D

It was a rare day off.

Well, thinks Callan, he deserved one after that farce retrieving the new Hunter. Having to spend two days travelling with Toby Meres was enough to drive anyone mad for a start; although to be fair to him, Meres had actually been quite quiet for most of the journey. Things hadn’t started very well, Meres had seemed angry with him, for some reason known only to himself. He had thawed out somewhat by the end of the first day though and by the time they got into Germany he had been quite congenial actually. It was quite a pleasant surprise to be out with Meres and find he didn’t want to hit him.

After that things had gone steadily downhill. The minefield wasn’t even the worst of it, although he wasn’t sure who had been more afraid when he had set that damn mine off. That was stupid of him, Callan thinks, but the look on Meres’ face when he went back to speak to him - for a moment; if he didn’t know what Meres was really like, he could’ve been fooled into thinking that Toby actually cared about his safety. Probably worried that he would’ve had to cross the minefield himself if David had blown himself up he thinks bitterly.

Still they had made it. He had got the new Hunter out and then spent another long train journey back home; with a talkative John Ramsey and a sullen Toby Meres. It was good to have John back thinks Callan. He was bound to be an easier boss to get along with compared to the Colonel, especially if past history was anything to go by.

So he was sitting at home looking forward to an afternoon spent lost in the past, painting his model soldiers. Unfortunately instead of the nineteenth century and Wellington’s finest, his mind kept going back to just a few short years ago and John ‘public school’ Ramsey.

Five years was a long time and Callan doesn’t even know if John would be interested in rekindling their old arrangement. He wasn’t sure if he was to be honest, with Ramsey now Hunter things were bound to be different. There was Toby Meres to think about as well. For some reason he’d been cold and distant since they had returned from Germany. They were never exactly friends to begin with, thinks Callan, but Meres seemed to be actively avoiding him at the moment; there was none of the rivalry and sharp banter they usually had and Callan was surprised to find that he actually missed it.

He dips his brush into the paint and starts on the first of Wellington’s redcoats. Callan found the fiddly work and the attention to detail strangely soothing and he soon lost himself in it. All of a sudden there’s a knock at the door and Callan jumps, the brush jumping in his hands too and leaving a splash of red on the soldiers tunic that stood out brightly against the dull grey of the primer; making it look as if the poor chap had been shot.

“Just a minute”, calls out Callan, looking around for his weapon, safely tucked away in it’s holster in his desk drawer. “Who is it”? he asks, as he approaches the door, revolver in hand; ‘better safe than sorry’ he thinks, ‘that’s why I’m still alive’.

“It’s only me, John Ramsey…Hunter”, comes the voice from the other side and Callan relaxes minutely. Still wary he opens the door, chain on; it didn’t pay to be too careful in this job. Peering through the tiny gap in the door Callan can see that Ramsey is alone and he draws back to open the door fully and let him in.

“What are you doing here sir; what’s up?” Callan is still holding his revolver and Ramsey smiles, remembering how careful David always was, ‘it seems he hasn’t changed much’, John thinks to himself.

“Does there have to be something the matter”? Ramsey replies. “Maybe I just wanted to come and visit an old friend”, he says cheerfully. “After all, it’s been a long time and we have _so much_ to catch up on, you and I”.

The way Ramsey is looking at him leaves Callan in no doubt as to whether he was interested in rekindling their old arrangement. It was obvious that he was remembering the past fondly, just as David had been earlier. It had been good Callan remembers, they had worked well together. Ramsey had been surprisingly easy to get along with, despite their class differences and the sex had been great. A warm body at the end of a long day of training was very appealing and it had been a shame when they had to go their separate ways.

It would be so easy to go back to that again thinks Callan. He couldn’t deny that it was flattering that Ramsey was still interested in him and it had certainly been a while, he admits, since he last had sex with anyone.

“Well aren’t you going to offer me a drink at least David, or is there maybe something else you had in mind”? Ramsey’s words startle Callan out of his thoughts and he nods distractedly and gestures to the shabby sofa.

“Sorry sir, I just wasn’t expecting visitors. You caught me unawares, that’s all”. Callan crosses to the desk to put his gun away. Retrieving the bottle of scotch, only half full he notes sourly, he pours them both a generous measure. Heading back towards the sofa he places the scotch on the table before handing a glass to Ramsey and taking a large swig of his own drink. Callan turns to sit on the seat opposite but John grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit next to him.

“We can talk better like this”, he says warmly. “And please, stop calling me Sir”.

‘Yeah mate’, thinks Callan. ‘Cos talking’s what’s on your mind; I don’t bloody think’. He can see the look in John’s eyes and knows exactly what he wants to _talk_ about.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea”, he says instead, it sounds unconvincing, even to his own ears.

“Why not”? presses Ramsey. “Is there someone else; that chap Meres perhaps”?

Callan has just raised his glass to his mouth and nearly spits the whiskey out in surprise.

“Toby Meres”? He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks at Ramsey incredulously. “Me and Toby Meres, you’ve got to be kidding me haven’t you”? David laughs and shakes his head, “Toby bloody Meres”.

He seems to think this is incredibly funny but John can’t quite understand why.

“He seemed quite smitten with you on the train”, he says defensively. “I just assumed…” he trails off at the look on Callan’s face.

“Smitten? He bloody well hates me”.

“I can assure you he doesn’t, not entirely anyway”, replies Ramsey. “Come on David, use your eyes man. He spent half the journey looking at you the way a dog looks at a bone and the other half looking daggers at me every time I so much as mentioned your name. He was so obviously jealous I almost felt as if I should be sleeping in the other carriage”.

Callan seems genuinely shocked at this and almost misses it when Ramsey adds; “I don’t mind sharing you know, if that’s what worries you”. He leans across to capture David’s mouth in a kiss, one hand heavy on his shoulder and after a brief moment Callan gives in, deepening the kiss as he greedily licks at John’s lips; his tongue demanding entrance. Ramsey’s other hand comes round to move behind his back before he feels it begin to wander and then his arse is grabbed firmly and Callan moans loudly as he feels his cock start to respond. He is half hard just from the kiss; god it’s been way too bloody long since he last did something like this and as much as he is enjoying it, the sofa is not the comfiest place they could be right now.

He is just about to suggest that they move to the bedroom when there is another knock at the door.

‘Bloody hell, I’m popular today’, Callan thinks to himself. He struggles to disengage himself from Ramsey but the man doesn’t want to let him go. 

“Ignore it”, John whispers in his ear before licking a wet path down his neck. David groans again, half tempted to do just that, but the knock comes again, impatiently.

“Come on David, open the door”. Meres’ voice and he sounds irritated. It’s cold out here”, a pause, “I’ve brought whiskey with me”.

Callan has disentangled himself finally and is desperately trying to straighten his clothes. “Please sir, do sit up; lets try not to make it too bloody obvious what we’ve been doing”, he is panicking and Ramsey, taking pity on him, straightens his tie and smoothes his hair down, trying to make himself somewhat presentable.

Callan finally opens the door. He is still half hard but there is nothing he can do about that. He doesn’t quite know what he is going to say to Meres, he just hopes that he can get rid of him quickly so that he and John could resume where they left off. Before he has a chance to say anything Toby is entering the tiny flat, looking around distastefully as he steps inside. “Really David what took you so long, I was beginning to think you must be…” he stops mid sentence when he sees Ramsey.

“Oh, you’re obviously, _busy”._ The last word is almost spat out; the jealousy palpable and obvious for what it is, now that Callan is aware of it. 

“Well I’ll leave you two to it. David, Sir”, Meres nods curtly and turns swiftly away, heading for the door and Callan has a split second when he wants to call him back.

As he reaches the threshold Ramsey calls out. “Just a moment Meres, there’s no need to leave”.

Startled, Callan looks at him in surprise. John just raises an eyebrow and looks at him calmly. Nodding, as much to himself as to Ramsey, Callan says, “yeah come in Toby. Sit down and make yourself at home”.

Meres turns, framed in the doorway just looking at the pair of them. He takes in the open bottle and then the pair of whiskey glasses, next to each other, on the table in front of the sofa. Close he thinks, too close to just be talking. He had hoped that it wasn’t true. Hoped that he could claim Callan before Ramsey ensnared him once again. It looked like he was too late. The jealousy flares and he clenches his fists, it wouldn’t exactly do to hit the new Hunter.

“I wouldn’t want to get in the way”, he mutters, sulkily. It looks like they’re inviting him to join them and he’s unsure how he feels about that; his ego unhappy at the thought of sharing. David flaps a hand at him, motioning for him to move and he takes a step forward into the room so Callan can get past him to close and bolt the door.

“We were merely talking”, says Ramsey with a smile; looking back over his shoulder from where he sits, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. Toby doesn’t believe that for a moment. If he hadn’t seen Callan for over five years, he’d want to do a damn sight more than just talk.

Meanwhile Callan has moved to sit at the other end of the sofa. There is a gap between the two now and it’s obvious just what they are implying. Callan pats the space between them and says, “why don’t you come and sit down Toby old son; you and me have a lot to _talk_ about”…

Meres looks from Callan to Ramsey and back again. He notices the bulge in David’s trousers and feels jealous of Hunter once more. He’s not fully erect though, he notices. If it had been him _talking_ to Callan he feels sure he’d have had David shouting his name by now he thinks smugly.

“Are you gonna come and sit down or do we have to start without you”? Callan complains when he has still not moved; intrigued by their offer and trying to decide if sharing David was better than not having him at all. Hunter leans towards Callan and Meres hurries to sit down between them, mind made up suddenly. He makes a move towards Callan but Callan gets there first and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. It is all tongue and teeth and David doesn’t let him go until they are running dangerously short of oxygen. Breathing heavily, Meres can only grin and Callan smiles at him in return. Meres looks over towards Hunter to see he is staring at them both. His hand, covering a visible bulge in the front of his suit trousers, strokes slowly. He is obviously enjoying the sight of the two men kissing and Meres finds it surprisingly arousing.

Moaning he reaches down to adjust himself, his erection clearly visible. Callan moans too, fully hard now and wanting to get out of his tight trousers and move this somewhere more comfortable.

“I don’t know about you”, he groans then cuts off sharply as Meres reaches over and grabs his crotch, fondling him through the cheap material. “I think we need to move this to the bedroom”. If this continues Callan thinks, he is in danger of humping Toby’s hand and embarrassing himself. Forcing himself to stand up he reaches down to the two horny men seated on his sofa. “You’re both wearing way to many clothes and I’m going to enjoy stripping you out of those expensive suits”.

Pulling up first Ramsey and then Meres he kisses each man thoroughly, enjoying the dazed looks on their faces as he steers them towards his bedroom. What a great way to spend a day off he thinks as he follows them through the door and pushes them down onto the large, double bed.


	2. More than talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to enjoy their day off...

Leaning back against the door Callan removes his shirt, his muscled arms flexing as he hastily pulls it over his head and throws it aside. He pauses as he realises that both men are leaning back against the pillows and seem to be drinking in the sight of him; theirs eyes roaming over his arms and chest. Toby especially seems mesmerised, he leans forward as if wanting to reach out and run his hands along Callan’s arms; to feel every little blemish and mark he has. To memorise every scar and imperfection that he has accumulated over the years, on that lean, hard body.

Slowly he reaches down to unfasten his trousers and two pairs of eyes follow his every move. It is intoxicating thinks Callan; especially at his age; and he makes a show of slowly sliding them down before stepping out and kicking them to one side. His socks follow quickly after, until he is left in just his pants. Hooking his fingers into the waistband he drags them down slowly, his erection finally revealed.

In three long strides he is by the side of the bed and reaching for Ramsey; pulling him up into a kiss so he can remove the man’s jacket and tie. Undoing the shirt buttons slowly, to reveal the skin beneath. Sliding the material down Hunter’s arms; running his hands over the pale skin until he could remove the shirt and throw it into a corner of the room, forgotten already in his growing desire to get at Ramsey’s trousers. Meres is watching them, his large hand palming his erection through the material of his grey suit trousers. He has removed his jacket already and his tie is undone, the ends hanging down unevenly over his white dress shirt; the first two buttons undone to show a tantalising glimpse of the smooth chest that lies underneath.

Meres’ eyes flit between Callan and Hunter as he watches David finally gets Ramsey’s trousers off. Ramsey has a slight paunch, but he is in pretty good shape considering and Toby likes what he sees. He is the only one still dressed he thinks and he reaches for his belt, eager to join them.

“Wait a minute Toby”, Callan says. He is crawling up the bed towards Meres and the hungry look in his eyes makes Toby swallow hard. “Let me”.

Ramsey is still leaning against the pillows at the top of the bed. Reaching for Meres he pulls him back to lean against him, his erection nudging at Toby’s clothed backside making him groan with desire. Ramsey reaches around Meres’ slim body to fumble with his shirt buttons, hurrying to undo them and slide the cool cotton aside to reveal the warm, smooth chest beneath.

As Hunter is working on Meres’ shirt Callan is undoing his Italian leather belt, slowly working it free of the belt loops, before it too is discarded to join the rest of their clothes littering the bedroom floor. Callan slides the button free before opening Meres’ fly wide. Reaching up he tugs on the ends of Toby’s tie, pulling his head down for a kiss before letting him go and leaning back down to mouth at the outline of Meres’ cock through his underwear. Licking up the shaft to suck at the head, then back down. Repeating the motion until the material is damp and sticking to Toby’s heated skin. Meres groans long and low and tries not to buck his hips, the sight of Callan’s face pressed into his lap so arousing. He has to resist the urge to push that head down further, gripping the bedcovers tightly to make his unruly hands obey.

Shuffling back slightly, Callan looks up at Meres who has a dazed expression on his face. Hunter is enjoying the show and hasn’t been sitting idle while Callan had been busy sucking Meres. His right hand is playing with Meres’ nipples while his left is resting across his stomach, inches from Callan’s head, close but not quite touching the brown hair just below it.

“Harder Sir”, Meres says, as Ramsey runs his hand over his chest. He all but whines and twists his neck round to reach back for a kiss, as Ramsey obliges and scrapes his short nails across first one sensitive nipple and then the other; leaning down to kiss Meres hungrily. Breaking off, Hunter looks down at Callan. “Come on David, get his trousers off, I want to see you suck his cock properly”.

Meres obviously likes the sound of this as he pushes back against Ramsey, lifting himself up in an effort to help Callan; wiggling his hips; his cock bouncing as Callan grabs hold of his clothing and pulls. Laughing, David throws Toby’s pants at him. “Impatient, aren’t you”, Callan gripes.

“I want to see if you’re as good with your mouth as…” whatever else Meres was going to say is lost in Callan’s kiss as he silences Toby in the best way. Slowly, Callan lowers himself down, until his body is flush against Meres. Sweat slicked skin sliding as he straddles one long leg he proceeds to kiss the smug look from Meres’ face.

Still kissing Meres, Callan reaches down between them to grab his cock causing him to gasp and grind back against Ramsey; enjoying being the meat between the sandwich of these two, attractive men; enjoying the attention that they are showing him. Callan is fondling his balls now, while sucking at his neck; nibbling and biting his way along his throat and down to his collar bone.

Groaning, Meres reaches down to grasp Callan’s arse, enjoying the feel of the plump flesh between his fingers. Lost in the twin sensations of Ramsey’s erection pushing against him and David’s warm hand stroking along his shaft Meres is surprised when Hunter rolls them over and slides out from under them.

Ramsey disappears for a moment, rummaging amongst the clothes on the floor, seemingly searching for something. When he comes back he has a small tub of Vaseline in his hand.

Hunter stands there by the side of the bed for a moment, watching the two men kiss and grope each other. Finally he pulls them apart, their groans of disappointment turning to excitement again as he kisses each in turn; first Callan, simply as he is the closest and then when Meres makes a low whining noise in his throat, he turns towards him and kisses him hard, pushing his tongue deep inside and plundering Toby’s mouth. Finally coming up for air he pushes the tub of Vaseline into Meres’ hand and growls, “I want to see you get fucked by him”.

Meres whines again and looks towards Callan with lust filled eyes. Looking back across to where Hunter stands, he says, “don’t _you_ want to fuck me… _Sir”._ He gets up on all fours at that; Callan in front of him, Hunter stood off to his right. He lifts his arse in the air and waits for them. Not caring at this point who fucks him, just wanting that feeling of a hot body driving into him, filling him and pushing him over the edge into oblivion.

“Ramsey’s eyes darken before he replies. “No, I want you sucking my cock Meres. We both know you want to”. Meres doesn’t bother to deny it, he merely spins himself round to face the wall once more, watching as Hunter climbs up and leans against the headboard; legs spread wide, watching him rearrange the pillows, until he has found a comfortable position.

Manoeuvring himself, Toby leans forward, taking his weight on his forearms as he raises his arse once more. Callan kneels behind him, leaning forward to take the Vaseline from Meres’ hand. Coating his fingers generously in the stuff he runs them along the crease of Toby’s arse; lingering just for a moment before slowly pushing inside, just one finger at first; pausing before adding a second. Meres pushes back impatiently, wanting more, wanting to feel the burn as David moves inside of him.

Watching them, Hunter takes hold of his erection, pulling Meres’ head down until his face is in Ramsey’s crotch. Pushing his prick towards Meres’ lips until he opens up and engulfs him in that wet heat. The feeling making him groan and grab Meres’ head to keep him in place. It feels heavenly as Toby sucks enthusiastically at the head of Ramsey’s cock.

The way he is positioned makes it difficult for Meres to use his hands, needing to keep his arms against the mattress to brace himself as Callan pushes his fingers deeply inside him. Pulling away from the head of Ramsey’s cock briefly he runs his tongue along the shaft, tracing the veins with his tongue before licking and sucking at his balls.

Callan has finished preparing Meres and withdraws his fingers. Toby sucks in a breath in anticipation of what is to come, waiting for David to replace his fingers with something so much better. Hunter groans as he feels Meres’ mouth moving against him.

Slicking his cock, Callan places it against Toby’s entrance and pushes inside slowly. Meres gasps and Hunter groans once more, the puff of air against his cock feels so good. Callan has to hold himself still for a long moment, the tight heat of Meres clenching around his cock is overwhelming. After several long seconds David can breathe again and slowly starts to move; pushing forward then withdrawing slightly only to push inside once more. Shallow thrusts at first until he grabs Meres’ hips and pulls him back onto him; deepening the thrusts as he finds his rhythm.

Meres pushes back to meet him, rolling his hips as much as he can. As Meres feels Callan pound into him he starts to suck Ramsey’s cock in earnest. Each thrust Callan makes pushes him deeper into Hunter’s crotch making it awkward to suck Sir’s cock. Awkward but by no means impossible he thinks, closing his lips over the head once more, before licking at the shaft. Broad swipes of his tongue combine with rapid licks and sucking motions to have Ramsey’s fingers gripping painfully in his silky black hair; trying not to buck up into Toby’s eager mouth. The noises he makes tell Meres how much he is enjoying it; letting him know that it won’t be long now.

Hunter’s fingers tighten further in his hair and to his credit he does try and warn Meres, one hand on his shoulder pushes as if trying to move him away. Meres just sucks harder, waiting for his reward. Ramsey shouts then, as he feels Meres’ tongue lap at his sensitive frenulum; the warm salty fluid filling Toby’s mouth as he swallows it down, gasping for air and trying not to choke on the bitter stuff.

Meres tugs at his own cock as Hunter withdraws, breathing heavily as Callan continues to pound into him; his cock hitting that spot deep inside that causes Toby’s prick to twitch and makes stars dance in front of his eyes. Meres is so close and then David hits that sweet spot once again and he shouts and he’s coming and coming and it feels _so damn good._ Dimly he hears Callan groan and feels his hips stutter as he shoots his load deep inside him. It feels amazing but he can’t concentrate on anything except his balls tightening and that feeling of ecstasy as he feels the fireworks go off in his brain and spread throughout his body.

Rolling off Meres, Callan pants as he gets his breath back, the orgasm, tearing through him with a rush, leaves him feeling light headed. Beside him the other two men are in the same state as he is; a sticky mess.

Eventually he sits up, the sheets are a mess and the three of them aren’t much better. Meres is laying stretched out on his stomach like a giant, contented cat; he can almost imagine the man purring. Hunter is to Toby’s left, lying on his side, propping himself up on one elbow and looking at the pair of them as if wondering what to do now. ‘No good asking me mate’, he thinks to himself. ‘I have no idea where this leaves us’.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself to his feet, Callan stretches. He bends down towards them, swatting Meres on his pretty arse. “Come on you; shift”, he says gruffly. “You can’t lay there all bloody evening”.

Toby rolls over onto his back before sitting up slowly, wincing slightly, his tender backside a pleasurable reminder of just how they had spent the afternoon. “Why ever not”, he says, “your bed is surprisingly comfortable”.

“If you want to lay on sticky sheets, that’s up to you”, Callan tells him. “Personally, I could do with a bath and a drink; probably in that order too”.

“A bath sounds heavenly about now David”, he replies, wondering just what kind of reaction he will provoke from the man.

“Yeah, well I don’t recall inviting you for one, now get moving”.

Callan responds as he usually does, the grumpy bastard, but there is a hint of a smile behind the words that gives Meres hope.

Beside him Ramsey laughs. “Come on Meres, you better do as he says before he decides to chuck you out without your clothes”. Hunter gets up and starts rummaging around the bedroom floor, trying to find his trousers in the mess of garments strewn haphazardly about the room. Grumbling half heartedly Meres starts looking for his own clothes.

An image of Hunter rooting through his pockets earlier, searching for the Vaseline, springs into Meres’ mind and he smiles to himself. This was certainly going to be an interesting working relationship he thought.


End file.
